I'll Never Be With You
by GwendyMary
Summary: Maka biarlah, kisah keduanya menjadi sebuah kisah cinta tanpa akhir. Sebuah kisah cinta dimana keduanya dipisahkan oleh suratan takdir. "Its time to face the truth...i'll never be with you." "taukah kau betapa sakitnya harus menahan agar tidak memeluk seseorang yang sangat kau cintai?" Ketika sebuah jalan cerita cinta,tak sesuai dengan garisan takdir.RnR if you mind,minna.ONESHOOT!


**I'll Never Be With You**

**With ZeroYuuki**

**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino _Sensei_**

**RnR if you mind!  
**

**WARNING: OOC, Canon, Typo, etc.**

**ONESHOOT! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Orang orang berlalu lalang. Jalanan kota pagi itu bisa dibilang cukup ramai. Diantara kerumunan semua orang, seorang pemuda berambut _silver _sama sekali tak memperhatikan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke dalam seuah kepingan memori di masa lalu yang sampai sekarang selalu menghantuinya. Dulu, ya dulu sekali, ia sempat berjalan jalan disini bersama gadis'nya'. Ah, mungkin tak pantas disebut gadis **nya **karena memang dari dulu sampai kapanpun, gadis itu tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Tidak untuk dulu, sekarang, bahkan sampai ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tch. " Merasa benci dengan semua pikirannya, ia menendang sebuah kerikil malang lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Sampai suatu saat ia terhenti di depan sebuah cafe yang pernah didatangi oleh dirinya dan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tiba tiba saja, bola mata ungunya menangkap sosok yang telah lama dirindukannya, kini telah berada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu... Senyuman yang mampu membuat ia tenang jika melihatnya. "_Hisa shi buri, _Zero-kun. " sapanya, masih dengan senyuman miliknya.

Oh _Kami-sama, _jika saja ia bisa memeluknya untuk sedetik saja. Gadis di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak tau. Tidak tau dan tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana kesepiannya ia harus menjadi guardian seorang diri, bagaimana ia merindukan suara omelannya, bagaimana sengsaranya ia ketika menyadari bahwa gadis ini tak lagi berada di sisinya.

Lama Zero termenung, sampai akhirnya ia menjawab "Aa, _hisa shi buri,_ **Kuran **Yuuki. " jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan dibagian nama marganya. Sekali lagi Yuuki tersenyum namun kali ini tersenyum kecut. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada raut kekecewaan di wajahnya melihat perubahan sikap Zero kepadanya. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau sekarang padaku, eh Zero? "Pulanglah Yuuki. " Menyadari kata katanya bisa menimbulkan kesalah pahaman, Zero langsung buru buru menjelaskan kalimatnya. "Pulanglah ke kastil surga milikmu dan Kaname mu itu. "

Surga? Kaname nya? Tak taukah Zero bahwa selama ini ia sangat sanga merindukannya? Kastil itu bagaikan neraka baginya. Tak ada sosok seorang _Tou-san _yang selalu memeluknya dengan manja, tak ada lagi sosok yang bisa dicubitnya ketika terlambat bertugas, tak ada lagi sosok yang bisa disindirnya setiap hari di kelas. Semuanya hilang. Semua kebahagiaannya hilang terenggut oleh kegelapan yang turut serta menyeretnya. Betapa beruntungnya dia hari ini karena terbebas dari pengawasan Kaname dan kawan kawannya, dan ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa sekarang pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya, yang berperan penting dalam hati juga kehidupannya, ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kastil itu adalah neraka. Bukan surga namanya jika tak ada kau... dan _Tou-san. "_

Zero berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Yuuki. Gadis di hadapannya ini begitu rapuh, sangat berbeda dari Yuuki yang dulu dikenalnya. Seakan akan jika menyentuhnya sedikit saja dengan ceroboh, ia akan hancur menjadi kepingan kepingan kecil. Bulir bulir air mata jatuh dengan pelan dari sudut sudut matanya. Dan kini pehatian semua orang tersita pada keduanya.

"Kasihan sekali ya gadis itu menangis karena kekasihnya. "

"Tampan sih tapi kok sampai hati ya membuat gadis secantik itu menangis? "

"Lebih baik gadisnya untukku saja. "

Seorang pemuda berkacamata yang mengatakan kalimat terakhir segera di _death glare _oleh Zro dengan tatapan jangan-coba-coba-atau-habis-kau, membuat sang pemuda berkacamata langsung pergi dengan wajah menunduk. Zero sendiri setelah kepergian pemuda sialan itu, gelagapan menangani Yuuki yang masih menangis. Ini semua terlihat seperti ia adalah seorang lelaki brengsek yang habis menyakiti perasaan kekasihnya. Kekasih? Ada kesempatan saja tidak.

Mencoba setenang mungkin, Zero merangkul pundak Yuuki yang bergetar menahan tangisannya yang sepertinya akan meledak kapan saja ia mau. "Yu-Yuuki, ayo kita masuk ke cafe kesukaanmu. Ayolah jangan menangis, dasar cengeng. " Disentilnya kepala Yuuki dengan iseng lalu ditariknya gadis itu masuk.

Kepala Yuuki yang sedari tadi tertunduk, kini melihat ke atas, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah pemuda _silver _didepannya. Kedua jemari mereka saling bertaut, membuat sebuah genggaman yang hangat di cuaca yang bisa dibilang dingin. Zero'nya' sudah kembali. Zero'nya' yang dulu sudah kembali dan sedan menggenggam tangannya sekarang. Entah karena cuaca yang dingin atau apa, pipi gadis _vampire _itu menghangat, menampilkan semburat semburat merah tipis yang menambah kecantikannya.

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah meja yang paling ujung supaya pembicaraan keduanya tak terlalu terdengar. Tidak mungkin kan membocorkan rahasia bahwa Yuuki adalah seorang _vampire_ sedangkan Zero sendiri adalah seorang _mantan vampire. _Setelah memesan satu buah parfait kesukaan Yuuki dan secangkir kopi, keduanya mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Zero, ceritakan bagaimana keseharianmu sekarang. Aku ingin mendengar semuanyaaa. " kata Yuuki dengan nada memohon tapi manja. Tangisannya tadi sudah hilang, berganti dengan seulas senyum yang sangat lebar.

Kiryuu Zero, yang disuruh, mengaduk kopinya perlahan. Perlukah ia menceritakan semuanya? Semua kesengsaraannya selama tiadanya gadis ini disampingnya? Menghela nafas sebentar, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Sulit rasanya menjadi guardian seorang diri pastinya, _Tou-san _yang selalu terlihat sedih setiap malam sambil memeluk figura yang berisi foto kita bertiga, siswi siswi _Day Class _yang selalu berteriak kyaaa kyaaa itu, dan... " kalimatnya menggantung, menyisakan Yuuki yang masih penasaran dengan lanjutannya. _Dan betapa sulitnya aku menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tak ada disampingku. Juga betapa sulitnya aku memendam segala kerinduan yang seakan telah menumpuk tinggi di dalam hati ini. _Batin Zero. Ia agak bimbang apa harus melanjutkan kalimatnya._  
_

"Dan apa Zero? Ja- " "Dan betapa sukitnya aku menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang kau tak ada disampingku lagi melainkan sedang menghabiskan waktu watu bahagiamu dengan Kaname mu. Juga betapa sulitnya aku memendam segala kerinduan yang seakan telah menumpuk tinggi di dalam hati ini! " Zero tergagap, menyadari kebodohan dirinya sedangkan Yuuki sendiri masih terlihat kaget.

Setelah mengatasi kekagetannya barusan, Yuuki mulai tersenyum sendu. " Zero, taukah kau betapa sakitnya harus menahan agar tidak memeluk seseorang yang sangat kau cintai? Taukah kau bagaimana rasanya menangis setiap malam, melirihkan nama seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, berharap kau bisa memutar balik waktu? "

Pemuda _silver _itu dengan sigap memeluk gadis rapuh yang berada di hadapannya itu yang pastinya dibalas olehnya. Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini? Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini! Namun egois juga namanya harus menahan Yuuki, sedangkan ia sendiri tau bahwa Yuuki harus hidup dengan seseorang yang berumur sama panjangnya dengan dirinya.

Dengan sangat berat hati, Zero melepas pelukan keduanya, menyisakan Yuuki yang seakan tak rela melepasnya. "Yuuki ku yang dulu... Dia masih ada di dalammu, bukan? Nah kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa aku... Aku rela mengorbankan apapun meskipun itu nyawaku jika saja aku bisa memeluknya lagi. Hanya sedetik tak apa. " Zero tersenyum. Senyuman yangegitu hangat sekaligus begitu menyedihkan bagi Yuuki.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku ingin terus menjadi guardian denganmu. A-aku- "

"Ssst, semuanya sudah digaris takdirkan oleh _Kami-sama, _Yuuki." Zero menggenggam tangan gadis disampingnya, mencoba memberi kehangatan kepada jemari jemari yang dingin layaknya es tersebut. "_I love you, Yuuki. But its time to face the truth... " _Yuuki menjerit keras keras di dalam hatinya. Kenapa _Kami-sama _begitu kejam? _Tidak, Zero, jangan dilanjutkan kumohon. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya_! Jeritnya tertahan dalam hatinya. "_i'll never be with you... _"

Zero menyesap kopinya dan mulai berdiri, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Dilihatnya Aidou yang baru saja datang denagn terengah engah di depan pintu cafe. Kepalanya itu terus terusan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari gadis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Terlihat sekali raut kecemasan di wajahnya. "Nah itu dia sahabatmu datang. Kelihatannya sedang mencarimu. Aku pulang dulu, jaa. "

"Zero! " teriak Yuuki memanggilnya sembari menahan tangan kanannya.

"Kau harus hidup bersama seseorang yang akan hidup selama dirimu, Yuuki. " Dan itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda _silver _tersebut, tepat sebelum seorang Hanabusa Aidou datang untuk menjemput Yuuki. Bola mata hijaunya menatap Zero dengan tatapan was was, meskipun pemuda di depannya ini bukanlah lagi pemuda berbahaya seperti dulu. Pandangannya kini beralih ke Yuuki, gadis berambut coklat panjang itu tertunduk dan... Hey? Apa dia menangis?_  
_

"_Aishiteru, _Zero. " teriak Yuuki lagi, dengan air mata di setiap sudut matanya.

Pemuda yang sudah berada di depan pintu cafe itu tersenyum simpul.

"_Aishiteru mo, _Yuuki. "

Maka biarlah, kisah keduanya menjadi sebuah kisah cinta tanpa akhir. Sebuah kisah cinta dimana keduanya dipisahkan oleh suratan takdir.

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**AuthorNotes:**

**Aaaa akhirnya fic abal ini selesai juga. Maaf ya minna kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan tapi Gwendy-chan sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memuaskan para readers (_ _) Maklumin dong ya? Maklumin? *puppyeyes* *ditendang***

**Ini fic pertama Gwendy-chandi bagian Vampire Knight berhubung Gwendy-chan dari dulu seneng banget sama yang namanya VK, jadinya iseng iseng nulis dan jadilah fic abal abalan seperti ini. Suka nangis sendiri kalau liat gimana sedihnya Yuuki-chan harus pisah sama Zero-kun ( T_T) tenanglah kalian berdua, cinta tidak harus memiliki *ditembakpakebloodyrose* Oke sekian bacotan Gwendy-chan yang tidak bermutu ini, review dari kalian sangat diharapankan lho ;;)**

**~('o')~ DON'T BE A SILENT READER ~('o')~**


End file.
